


The Boy in the Drawing

by Star_Eyed_Moonchild



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: 2020 is not marinette's year, F/M, Mentioned Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Mentioned Lila Rossi, Old work from tumblr, Oneshot, different demention, miraculous magic at play, slightly edited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:55:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29895228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Eyed_Moonchild/pseuds/Star_Eyed_Moonchild
Summary: "Marinette, is everything ok in there," could be heard from below her, but one look into the males eyes told her if she said anything about his presence she would be deep trouble."Everthing's alright. I just tripped while getting out of bed," she called back."Ok, sweety. Just be more careful ok?""Sure thing," she yelled back, not once breaking eye contact with the male in front of her."So, Marinette, mind telling me where the hell am I," he demanded, more than asked, with a glare
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne
Comments: 3
Kudos: 140





	The Boy in the Drawing

It was two A.M. on a Wednesday night, and Marinette was still working on her essay that was due in just a few hours. To say she was tired was the understatment of the century. Looking to her fifteenth cup of coffee, she decided she needed a break. Besides, the paper was almost done anyways. What harm could a little break do?

Closing her laptop, she took out her sketchbook and opened to a new page. Drawing always did calm her nerves.

"What to draw? What to draw," she mumbled to herself, while tapping her pencil on her chin.

Sitting up straighter, Marinette's hand began to move on it's own. In the end, she drew the perfect boy that wasn't Adrien. In fact, the outcome looked nothing remotely like him.

Setting down her pencil she stared at the boy in her sketchbook. His forest green eyes where what stood out the most compared to his tan skin and midnight black hair. All in all he was a ten. In fact, he was so perfect that she gave him a name and a personality.

"Damian Wayne. That's your name and sure you may be arrogant, blunt and a bit spoiled, but you do care. Sure it's in your own special way, but you mean well," she spoke with a smile, before she mused, "What am I doing? I should get back to work, not talking to a drawing."

Pushing aside her sketchbook, Marinette reopened her laptop and continued to work on her essay. The only other time she stopped was when she went down to the kitchen to refill her coffee mug.

By the time she went to bed it was three in the morning. Just before she turned off the lights and headed up to her bed, she caught a glimpse of Damian.

In way, it almost felt as if he was staring right back at her.

"I must be more lonely than I originally thought. That, or I really should get some sleep. But you know, I kind of wish you where real. Maybe, we could even be friends? I haven't have much of those since Lila came. Sure, Adrien tries, but he can only do so much with a sword hanging over his head. I should really go to sleep, otherwise I am really going to go insane," she spoke, tiredly.

That night, while Marinette was fast asleep, a pink glow lined the drawing of Damian Wayne. It would have went unnoticed, had everyone in room had been asleep, but of course a small red god watched the glow with knowing eyes.

Marinette should really be careful of what she wished for.

Meanwhile, in another dimension, Damian Wayne had been sparing with his father when he suddenly felt sick. He even had to be escorted to his room much to his displeasure. As soon as he hit the bed he was out like a light, but little did he know that would be the last time he would sleep in his room. That is, before waking up to a startled scream the next morning.

That morning, Mariette reached over to her nightstand to snooze her alarm, because damn she was tired. Just five more minutes wouldn't hurt, right? When she turned towards the wall, away from the morning light, Marinette found herself to nose to nose with an oddly familiar male.

Now wide wake, she released a startled scream, as she fell out of bed. While to male swiftly jumped out from beneath the covers, ready to attack.

There was a long pause between the two as they made eye contact. Neither one of them wanting to make the first move, and putting themselves in a bad position.

"Marinette, is everything ok in there," could be heard from below her, but one look into the males eyes told her if she said anything about his presence she would be deep trouble.

"Everthing's alright. I just tripped while getting out of bed," she called back.

"Ok, sweety. Just be more careful ok?"

"Sure thing," she yelled back, not once breaking eye contact with the male in front of her.

"So, _Marinette_ , mind telling me where the hell am I," he demanded, more than asked, with a glare.

"I think I'm better suited to answer that question, Damian," Tikki said, appearing before the boy.

"Damian," Marinette questioned.

' _This is going to be a long day_ ,' the mini god thought to herself

In the end, that essay was never turned into the class. Marinette, instead spent the whole day at home trying to not freak out over the fact that the, Damian Wayne, she sketched, exsisted in another dimension that was not her own, and thanks to her powers she somehow brought him to her's. Now, not only does she have to defeat Hawkmoth, but she has to find a way to send Damian back home to his family.

All in all, 2020 was turning out to be an exciting year so far! Especially, after she found out he was a vigilante in his dimension, when he decided to help take down an akuma later that day. Please, note the sarcasm.

**Author's Note:**

> So another work my Tumblr that has made it's home here! This here is apart of my Late Night Ideas series from said site. I really hope you all enjoyed it!  
> Thank you for reading! <3


End file.
